themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Page: Michelangelo Kappel
Name: Michelangelo “Mikey” Kappel Age: 15 DOB: May 1, 1996 Grade: Sophomore (Class of 2014) Gender: Male Species: Human Occupation/role: Student/ lil drama brat Orientation: Bisexual Relationship status: Single but has formed an obsession with his past senior mentor, Raphael Dorm Room/Roommate: 263/ Thomas Doubting Likes: Acting, Raphael, soap operas, Raphael, getting his way, hanging out with Raphael, sweets, did I mention Raphael? Dislikes: Leo, vegetables, Leo, not getting what he wants, Leo, his parents not being around, the fact that Raphael has graduated and gone away with Leo, oh and Leo Personality: Plays all sweet and innocent to authority figures but is actually a spoiled brat. He’s become more negative and a downer since Raphael graduated. Bio: Mikey’s parents are successful actors who always kept the fact that they had a kid on the down low. Mikey was always given exactly what he wanted from his parents in hope to keep him out of their hair, causing him to be a selfish brat. His parents got involved in a long, expensive project close to Misery Falls and decided to send Mikey to the local private school, Misery High. During his freshman year drama class, Mikey fell in love with his senior acting mentor, Raphael Swanson. He was crushed to find out that Raphael was seeing Leo Griffin and resented Leo for that reason. After Raphael graduated from Misery High and moved away with Leo, Mikey was crushed. He now spends most of his time alone and sulks. He didn’t have many friends to begin with and without Raphael around for him to stalk he’s left with nothing to do in his free time. This new found free time only makes him remember the times spent with his beloved Raphael which only hurts him more. Appearance Mikey is small and short for his age. He has a round baby face, dark brown hair which is usually slicked back and tidy, and green-blue eyes. He dressed snazzy and neat and likes to keep things clean. Relations Family *Mikey is an only child of two actors. He was always kept away from the limelight as his parents didn't want him to ruin their image. Romance *Raphael Swanson ::Mikey's had the biggest crush on Raphael ever since he laid eyes on him. He followed Raph around all of Mikey's freshman year and would do whatever it took to make Raphael notice him. After Raphael graduated, he ran off with Leo and Mikey hasn't seen either of them sense. This broke his heart and has taken a toll on him. Enemies *Leonardo Griffin ::Mikey hates Leo with a passion because Raphael loves Leo and not him. Mikey never misses the chance to make Leo looks stupid and plots ways to break the two up. Friends *Donatello Nasato ::Donny was a good friend of Mikey's, at least from Mikey's point of view. They talked only a few times and Donny was killed before their friendship could grow any farther. Too bad Donny's dead now.﻿ Category:Student pages Category:class of 2014 Category:Male Students